<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you sure? by dark_rose1435</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578867">Are you sure?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_rose1435/pseuds/dark_rose1435'>dark_rose1435</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gøøns (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Dooo, Consent, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hickeys, M/M, Neck Kissing, Size Kink, Smut, Top Soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_rose1435/pseuds/dark_rose1435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dallas Soup/Eric | TheDooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you sure?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dallas was relaxing, stretched out on the recliner, texting one of his band-mates when Eric came staggering over. </p><p>"Heyyy, Dal. McNasty n' Blarg got me all fucked up," Eric slurred. Dallas looked up, and snickered at the boy's clearly inebriated state. </p><p>"I see that, you fuckin' lightweight," Dallas chuckled. Eric giggled, a sound that made Dallas fight to keep a smile off his face. </p><p>Eric yawned. "C'n I...sit down on th' couch?" he gestured very vaguely with his hand. </p><p>"Yeah, sure," Dallas replied, reaching out to move some pillows out of the boy's way. Eric slowly sat down, and was still for a few seconds. Then he reached over and poked Dallas' leg. </p><p>"What're you doin'?" he asked curiously. Dallas looked over. </p><p>"Texting someone from Slackjaw."</p><p>Eric gasped. </p><p>"Heyyy, I've heard of them!" he said excitedly. Soup bursts out laughing. </p><p>"Of course you've heard of them, retard. That's my band."</p><p>"Oh." Eric paused and thinks for a moment. "I knew that."</p><p>Dallas chuckled, shaking his head before turning his attention back to his phone. Eric suddenly stood up, swaying slightly, before sitting down...directly in Dallas' lap. Dallas grunted in surprise. </p><p>"The fuck are you doin'?" he demanded, though he was more surprised than angry. </p><p>"I'm tired, an' you took th' recliner," Eric giggled, before turning on his side, laying his head on Dallas' chest. He curled up slightly, getting comfortable. </p><p>"Hope you...don' mind..." Eric murmured sleepily, before closing his eyes. He soon fell asleep, a direct result of all the alcohol in his system. Dallas stared at him, unsure what to do. Fuck, Eric was pretty. He had a sharp jawline and a nice body... and his hair looked so soft...</p><p>Dallas eventually set his phone down, and tentatively reached out and ran a hand through the boy's hair. Eric made a soft noise of content in the back of his throat, and this time Dallas couldn't keep a small smile off his face as he gazed down affectionately at the soft and sleepy boy in his lap. </p><p>He looked around to make sure no one was watching, then he carefully reached down and gently traced Eric's face with his thumb. He ran his thumb along Eric's jawline, across his soft bottom lip, over his cheek, and brushed his thumb gently over Eric's eyelid. Eric unconsciously nuzzled his face deeper into Dallas' chest. </p><p>Dallas suddenly felt a surge of...affection? He swallowed, trying to force the feeling away. Eric was just clingy because he was drunk. It didn't...mean anything. He chose to ignore the slight feeling of disappointment that sprouted in the pit of his stomach at that thought.  </p><p>He leaned his head back against the recliner, and allowed himself to lose himself in his imagination. </p><p>The thought of Eric's soft lips, pressed against his. Seeing Eric's pretty eyes, looking up at him, and hearing him say the words, "I love you". Holding hands with Eric outside, knowing people were staring, sneering, judging. But Eric wouldn't care. He'd probably wave at them, flashing them his adorable grin. </p><p>He wanted it so fucking badly. He wanted to be able to wake up next to Eric each morning. He wanted to run his hand through Eric's hair when he was actually awake. He wanted to feel the way the boy leaned into his touch. He wanted to be able to claim this boy as his own. He felt jealous when it was McNasty or Blarg's turn to have Eric sit on their lap while they watched a movie. His fists would clench whenever McNasty flirted with Eric. </p><p> He shook his head, and ran a hand through Eric's hair again.  </p><p>"So soft," he mused without thinking. When he realized that he spoke out loud, he immediately tensed, quickly glancing around again, to make sure no one heard. The living room was empty, except for Dallas, and the sleeping boy in his lap. He could hear McNasty and Blarg's laughter floating down the hall, coming from McNasty's room. </p><p>He relaxed, knowing that no one heard him. Suddenly, Eric let out a small hiccup, before sighing softly, still asleep.</p><p>"Goddamn it, stop being so...cute," Dallas admitted softly. He gently rubbed the boys back. Eric shifted, moving his head farther up Dallas' chest, so it was right under Dallas' chin. Dallas looked down, and his heart started pounding. </p><p>He glanced around the room one last time, making sure no one was there. When he was satisfied that they were the only two in the room, Dallas cautiously leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss into Eric's hair. </p><p>His heart practically exploded out of his chest. He was shocked at how good it felt. He wanted to do it again, but he reminded himself that Eric was drunk, and-</p><p>"Mmmm...that feels nice..." a sleepy voice murmured. Dallas' eyes widened, and he felt like he had just been caught at the scene of a crime. Eric shifted in his lap, yawning. </p><p>"E-Eric, I'm so...I didn't..." Dallas stammered. "I didn't know you were awake. I-god, I'm sorry, I shouldn'tve..."</p><p>"Noooo, it feels good," Eric slurred, patting Dallas' arm.  "Do it again."</p><p>Dallas swallowed. </p><p>"I-...Eric, you're-you're drunk, I don't think..." Dallas trailed off as he watched Eric pick his hand up, and place a soft kiss in Dallas' palm. </p><p>"Gotchu," he giggled. "Now it's your turn." He sat up and turned around, so he was facing Dallas. </p><p>Dallas stared at him for a few seconds, before slowly leaning towards him. He stopped when their faces were a few inches apart. </p><p>"Where?" he whispered. </p><p>Eric didn't seem to understand that this was a big moment for Dallas, and giggled. </p><p>"My mouth, dumbass."</p><p>Dallas swallowed, leaning in again. He closed his eyes, and felt the soft press of Eric's lips against his own. He tasted alcohol and cream soda, and suddenly, he felt like he just dropped on a roller coaster. He was kissing a boy. He was actually kissing a boy. And not just any boy. He was kissing Eric. He felt like he was floating, and the only thing keeping him grounded was the soft press of Eric's lips against his. </p><p>Eric's lips slowly parted, and Dallas did the same. Dallas cupped the boy's cheek in his hand, and Eric leaned into his touch. Just the way he imagined.</p><p>Dallas kissed the boy a little harder, and Eric responded immediately, parting his lips wider, allowing Dallas more access. Dallas tentatively traced Eric's bottom lip with his tongue, and Eric pressed himself closer into the taller man. Dallas sucked on Eric's bottom lip, before the need to breathe became overwhelming. He broke off the kiss, panting. Eric was breathing heavily, still leaning into Dallas' cupped hand. They sat for a moment, and regained their breath. Finally, Eric looked back up at Dallas. </p><p>"Can we...ca' we do that again?" Eric asked shyly. Dallas didn't answer, he just took ahold of Eric's shoulders, and laid him down on the extended recliner so he was underneath Dallas. Dallas then leaned down, and pressed his lips against Eric's. </p><p>He immediately went back to where he left off, which was sucking on Eric's bottom lip. He eventually ran his tongue over Eric's lips again, and this time, Eric opened his mouth, allowing Dallas' tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. He gently sucked on Eric's tongue, making the boy moan softly, and Dallas felt like he was on fire. </p><p>He ran his tongue along the boy's teeth, before pulling away again. Eric whined softly, before gasping as Dallas started kissing his jawline, and down his neck. The boy tilted his head back, giving Dallas as much access to his neck as he could. Dallas slowly made his way down Eric's neck, littering the soft, pale skin with kisses and slight hickeys. Eric kept making noises, little soft, breathy moans that made Dallas' head spin. </p><p>Eventually, Dallas worked his way back up Eric's neck, and focused on planting kisses on the length of his jawline. Eric whimpered, and Dallas pulled back immediately. </p><p>"You alright?" he whispered. Eric nodded frantically. </p><p>"Oh, god, Dal, please don't stop," he breathed. Dallas complied instantly, going back to Eric's jawline. Eric bit his lip in an attempt to stay quiet. </p><p>Suddenly, Dallas placed a lovebite on his jawline, right under his ear, and Eric couldn't control himself. He let out a soft noise that was a mixture between a whine and a moan. Dallas groaned softly above him. </p><p>"You're so...good...so...good for me," Dallas breathed in between kisses. </p><p>Eric surprises both Dallas and himself by moaning loudly, before slapping a hand over his mouth, mortified. Dallas pulled back and looked at him, amused. </p><p>"Is that a turn-on for you?" he grinned, looking interested. </p><p>Eric still looked mortified, but he removed his hand from his mouth, and nodded. He grabs Dallas' arm. </p><p>"Dal, please...will you fuck me?," he whispers. Dallas pulls back, hesitating. </p><p>"Eric, I-...I don't know. I mean, you're drunk, and a virgin."</p><p>"I'm a little drunk, but please, Dallas, I...I want this. I want you. I trust you," Eric assured him. </p><p>Dallas hesitated, before looking the boy directly in the eye.</p><p>"Eric, are you absolutely sure?" Dallas asked firmly. </p><p>"Positive." </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Eric gripped the sheet on Dallas' bed, moaning quietly. He was flat on his back, with Dallas over him, leaving dark purple love bites all over the boy's soft neck, which was already slightly discolored from earlier. Dallas bit down particularly hard on one spot, and Eric moaned louder. Dallas propped himself up. </p><p>"If you don't want McNasty and Blarg to hear, I suggest you keep it down," he chuckled, running a hand through Eric's hair. </p><p>"I c-...I can't..." Eric breathed. "It feels too good." He grinned sheepishly. Dallas chuckled. </p><p>"Well, then we gotta come up with a solution, 'cause if you're this loud now, wait 'til I start fucking you," he grinned, nudging Eric's leg. </p><p>"I've got an idea," Eric laughed. He grabbed his phone, typed for a minute, then turned his phone around so Dallas could read the screen. </p><p>"Hey, Dallas is gonna help me lose my virginity. Ignore any noises."<br/>
Sent to: McNasty, Blarg</p><p>"You fucking texted them?!" Dallas exclaimed, bursting into laughter. Eric grinned.</p><p>"Problem solved." Eric placed his phone on the nightstand, and laid back down. </p><p>Dallas shook his head, before climbing back on top of Eric. </p><p>He started pressing slow kisses into Eric's jawline, before pulling away slightly. </p><p>"Wait...before I continue...apparently you really like praise, but what else turns you on?" Dallas grinned. "I'm about to take your virginity, so I gotta know how you wanna do this."</p><p>Eric turned red. </p><p>"Um...okay, don't laugh," Eric pleaded. </p><p>"I won't," Dallas assured him. </p><p>"Um...I like...uh, being told...like how...small I am, if that makes sense. And like...being told how, like, small I am compared to...the other person" Dooo stammered. "And...and nicknames that go along, uh, with that." </p><p>Dallas grinned. </p><p>"So you have a size kink?"</p><p>"A...a size kink?" </p><p>"Yeah, it's where you...well, for you, it would mean you get turned on at the thought of getting fucked by someone a lot bigger than you. You like feeling small, and you like to be reminded that you're small and weak. So basically, everything you described." </p><p>"Oh, shit...uh, yeah, that."</p><p>"Okay, so you mentioned size related nicknames? What do you mean by that?" Dallas asked in confusion. </p><p>"Oh, uh, stuff like...I don't know, like...like babyboy, or...good boy, or uh...sweetheart. I don't know, just stuff that makes me feel...small, I don't know," Dooo explained, still red with embarrassment. </p><p>Dallas nodded. </p><p>"No, I get it. Okay," he grinned. "You ready?"</p><p>Eric nodded. </p><p>"Okay, if at any point you wanna stop, just let me know." </p><p>"Okay, yeah," Eric nodded, feeling slightly more comfortable. </p><p>Dallas grinned, and leaned back down, placing his lips over Eric's.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Eric moans loudly, feeling Dallas press a kiss into his neck with each deep thrust. </p><p>"Oh, god...you're so fucking...so fuckin' tight...so good for...for me..." Dallas pants, thrusting into Eric so hard that the boy has tears in his eyes.</p><p>"You like that? Hmm?" Dallas grunts. Eric nods frantically. </p><p>"Yes, yes I...oh god...ohhhhmyfuckin...Dallas, don't stop, oh god...," the boy moans, lost in the pleasure that Dallas is providing him. Dallas thrusts into the boy as hard as he can, and knows he hit the right spot when Dooo lets out a long, drawn-out moan. </p><p>"Please, Dallas, I-...faster."</p><p>Dallas pulls out. "Flip over for me."</p><p>Eric obliges, and turns over, so he was laying on his stomach, with his ass in the air. </p><p>"Okay, now hold onto something."</p><p>Eric quickly reaches out, and grabs the top of the headboard. Dallas slides back in, and suddenly starts slamming in and out of Eric at a rapid pace. Eric let out a string of moans, his whole body moving with the pace Dallas was slamming into him. He pants as he's being fucked from behind, eyes rolling to the back of his head. </p><p>"You're doin' so good, Eric. Such a good boy. You gonna keep bein' a good boy for me? Hmm?" Dallas grunts, still slamming into the boy. </p><p>"Yes, yes, I'll be good, I'll...ohhhh god...yes, yes, I will, I promise, oh god Dallas, please, yes, oh god Dallas, just like that, oh fuck," Eric babbles. </p><p>The boy has tears running down his face, and he feels his hard cock smearing precum into the sheets. He pants as Dallas fucks him, hard and fast. </p><p>"Oh god, baby, you're so tiny, but you take my cock so well," Dallas groaned, slowing down his movements. </p><p>The words make Eric moan, gasping desperately. Dallas slides his cock in and out slowly, drawing a low moan from Eric. </p><p>"Dallas, can...mmm....can I ask you to do something to me?" </p><p>Dallas slows his movements completely, and rubs the back of Eric's thigh. "Yeah, what's up?"</p><p>"Can you...can you pin my hands down?" Eric asks tentatively. </p><p>Dallas groans. "Oh, god, you're perfect." </p><p>He starts slamming back into Dooo, pinning the boys wrists up by his head, palms down. </p><p>Eric lets out a moan that gets cut off by an even louder moan. </p><p>"You like this, pretty boy?" Dallas pants, slamming in and out of Eric as fast as he can, tightening his grip on Eric's wrists. </p><p>Eric lets out a pleasured sob. "Yes, yes, yes, oh my g-, Dallas, oh my fucking god, Dallas, don't stop, please, oh my god." He gasps as Dallas leans down and bites his neck, still hammering into him at an unrelenting pace. </p><p>"Dallas, Dallas, oh fuck," the boy whimpers. </p><p>"Does this feel good, Eric? Me pounding into your tight little ass?" Dallas grunts, voice blissed out. </p><p>Eric can't do anything but moan, nodding. Dallas slows his pace and pulls out, panting. He lays down on top of Eric, pressing his chest against the boy's back, and slides his dick into Eric. He then starts humping the boy, who lets out softer moans. </p><p>"Dallas, hmmmmm, Dallas, oh, yeah, yeah, mmmm, right there, ohhh." Exclamations of pleasure spill from Eric's mouth. "Ohh, god, Dallas, keep going, keep...keep doing this, please, don't stop, oh, mmmph." </p><p>Dallas leaves hickeys all over the back of Eric's neck. </p><p>"You're so little, I can just lay on top of you, and fuck you this way," Dallas whispers, amused. Eric lets out a loud, desperate moan and bites the sheets. Dallas grins, loving the reaction he got. </p><p>"Can you feel how much bigger I am than you? Layin' on top of you, I could cover your entire body. Do you like this? Do you like me layin' on top of you like this? Do you like realizin' how small you are?" he grunts out.</p><p>Eric lets out a whining noise. "Dal, I'm gonna..I'm gonna cum," he gasps. Dallas presses soft kisses to the back of his neck, and slowly grinds his hips into Eric. </p><p>"Cum for me, babyboy." </p><p>This is all it takes, and Eric comes with a cry, letting out high-pitched moans. His whole body shakes as he orgasms, and Dallas thrusts into him while he comes, until finally Dallas groans and pulls out. Suddenly Eric feels warm liquid squirt all over his back. Dallas collapses next to Eric on the bed. They both lay there for a few minutes, panting. Finally Dallas speaks. </p><p>"That was... the best sex... I've ever had," he declares, still panting slightly. Eric can't even respond; he's laying stomach down on the bed, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Dallas runs his hand through Eric's hair, before hopping up and heading to the bathroom. He grabs a couple wet washcloths, and brings them back into the room. </p><p>He gently wipes Eric's back, then helps the boy flip over, and he wipes up Eric's cumstain as well, which was all over the sheets. He throws the washcloths in the sink, before sitting next to Eric and rubbing his back. </p><p>A couple minutes later, Eric's eyes flutter open. He feels Dallas rubbing his back, and looks up to see the man staring down at him fondly. </p><p>"How do you feel?" Dallas asks, brushing the boy's hair out of his eyes. </p><p>"That was....holy fuck," Eric says in a tired voice. "That was fucking incredible."</p><p>Dallas chuckles, helping the boy sit up, and pulling him into his lap. He starts pressing kisses into all the spots he left hickeys. Eric sighs in content, snuggling into the taller man. </p><p>"You did so good," Dallas murmurs.</p><p>"I did good? Wh- you were the one doing all the work. You were the one that did really good," Eric protests. Dallas chuckles, and presses a soft kiss to the boy's lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>